This invention relates to the art of coiler head cleaners, and more particularly to an improved apparatus for capturing lint, fly, dust and the like particulate matter released by the movement of the sliver into the trumpet of an orbital coiler, so as to minimize accumulations on the head of the coiler, thus reducing cleaning requirements, and further reducing entrainment of this particulate matter in the ambient textile mill atmosphere.
Sliver coilers have long been employed to coil the sliver produced by a cotton card into a sliver can to facilitate storage and transport of the formed sliver for subsequent processing. These coilers generally consist of a support for a cylindrical storage can, with a coiler head arranged above the top of the open can. These coiler heads are of a variety of types generally employing a trumpet through which the sliver from the card is fed. Relative rotation is produced between the trumpet and the can so as to effect coiling of the sliver passing through the trumpet in the can. In passing through the trumpet, the sliver as a result of the physical contact with the trumpet surfaces, and as a result of the change of direction of the sliver flow path releases varying quantities of lint, fly, dust and the like particulate matter. Some of this particulate matter accumulates on the coiler head requiring periodic cleaning, while a part of the particulate matter is entrained in the ambient mill atmosphere. Aside from increased production costs resulting from fiber loss and cleaning costs, the contamination of the mill atmosphere results in worker inefficiencies, and may often produce conditions violative of present working atmosphere standards as promulgated by OSHA.